


Empty Eyes of the Yiga

by WhistlingFlute



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhistlingFlute/pseuds/WhistlingFlute
Summary: Only hours off the Great Plateau, Link encounters a female Yiga Footsoldier. Link barely defeats the would-be assassin, and get’s distracted while cleaning up the evidence of their fight. He then decides to finally relieve the stress that has been plaguing him since his awakening, taking it out on the pretty body beside him.
Relationships: Link/The Yiga Clan
Kudos: 34





	Empty Eyes of the Yiga

Link rolled his eyes while he himself rolled sideways to avoid the arrows aimed at his back. As the arrows bounced off the brick path where he once stood, he withdrew is own bow and grabbed the enemy’s arrows, trying to return them to the sender. Right as he finished aiming the masked woman in front of him made a motion with her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke, arrows sailing away harmlessly. He began looking around the ruins the road cut through, trying to spot his opponents new location.

Link sighed; it was just his luck really. Of course the first person he ran into after escaping the Plateau was part of a secret cult of assassins devoted to killing him. Did they know he would be here, or did they just have members walking around Hyrule just in case any hero miraculously appears after 100 years? Either way, he wasn’t in a great mood. He should be getting parades, not ambushes. He thought he was a hero, at least according to the old ghost and girl that talks in his head.

Hmm… That sounded crazier when he thought it would. Maybe that nap didn’t fix all the head trauma. Speaking of head trauma…

Link twirled to the side as the Yiga assassin appeared above him, plunging down with a sickle. He reached to his back and grabbed his only remaining weapon, a Boko Club, and swung it into the mask of his assailant. The club broke into a thousand pieces on contact, but the force produced a large crack in the mask as its wearer flew back into the walls of a ruin. Link grinned, before realizing he was now out of both weapons and arrows. The Yiga Footsoldier noticed her opponent’s dilemma and pulled out her bow. Link ran away and lunged behind some rubble just as an arrow whizzed by. He thought fast and grabbed the device on his hip, pressing the round blue icon.

The Yiga Member had switched to her sickle now and was running at the cover his target was behind, when she found herself face to face with a giant blue orb. The next second, it detonated like a bomb, throwing her back into the ruins again. The blast tore the assailant’s clothes and finally broke her mask.

As Link came out of the cover, he saw the Yiga trying to climb out of the ruins of the barracks. He saw shining metal behind her and switched to the U-shaped icon. As the Yiga assailant began running towards him he tugged the piece of metal with his device as much as he could. The object flew out of the ruins toward him, revealing a metal chest. He released the devices control and ducked. The dishevelled assassin unaware of the oncoming chest began to boast. “Yes, finally you cower! Die you-”

_*Bang* *Crack*_

Link looked up just in time to see the Yiga member and metal chest both fall onto the middle of the road. He looked confused and walked up to the unmoving Yiga Footsoldier cautiously. When he got closer, he saw the result of his impromptu thinking. The Yiga was laying face down on the road, but her head was tilted all the way against her right shoulder, neck bent unnaturally. She was clearly dead. The metal chest had a nice dent in its side where it had made impact with the unsuspecting assassin.

Link stood there on the path looking around, making sure this wasn’t some trick. He shoved the body over with his foot, and the Yiga flopped over disgracefully, breasts swaying and head rolling to a more natural angle, revealing a face of confusion. It looked as if she died before even realizing what had happened to her. Her clothes were singed from the bomb, with holes all over from burns. Link stared at the body, before looking up and realizing that he probably shouldn’t leave this body in the middle of the road. That wouldn’t be very heroic of him. He thought for a moment before throwing the body in the metal chest and picking it up with the Sheikah Slate again.

* * *

As he walked towards the river beside the ruins, he could see the ass of the Yiga assassin sticking up out of the chest, jiggling with every movement of the Slate. He placed the chest down beside the river and it dropped a foot, tipping over and dispensing the body onto the grass near the water. Link stood there staring at the body for a moment, before walking over to it and flipping it face up again. As Link crouched over the body, he began to unbuckle the shackles on the uniform and strip it of clothes. It was only fair, he thought. She didn’t need them, and he was wearing 100-year-old tatters. When he finally stripped the body of all its clothes he thought again for a moment, realizing walking around dressed as the Yiga probably wasn’t a good look. He did find some rupees and… bananas?

Link then noticed the blood and dirt on himself from the fight and decided to wash it off in the river. He removed his clothes, and walked into the river, submerging himself to about waist height. As he washed himself, his eyes kept glancing over to the nude body of the Yiga a couple feat away, feeling something surging in his loins. He reached down and felt his cock rock hard and decided that now was as good a time as any. He had been about to burst ever since he heard that beautiful voice in his head but couldn’t find the time on the Plateau to deal with it, busy with the whole amnesia thing. He slowly stroked himself, but it just didn’t feel right. Doing it himself was nothing compared to having a woman doing it for him. He suddenly stopped, realizing one could.

Near the edge of the river sat the body of the Yiga assassin, naked body bare to the world. Just looking at the body reminded Link of the stress of his ordained task, and he felt it was only fair that she returned the favor by relieving him. He trudged through the water to the edge of the river and grabbed the body by the hands. He tugged the body over till her head was leaning over the edge, her forehead dipping into the water and putting the mouth right at the level of his dick. He then moved the woman’s hands onto his dick and began to stroke himself with them. The hands weren’t as warm as they had been when alive, but they were still better than anything he could do. After a few moments, he felt his dick was sufficiently warmed up, he let go of the hand’s letting them dangle in the water below as he plunged his member into the open mouth in front of it.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of his position as he began thrusting into the Yiga’s face with reckless abandon. This bitch wouldn’t shut up about wanting to kill him, but now _she_ was dead, and her throat was only good for making love to him. He reached his hands down the body to its breast’s and began to grip them heavily, kneading them like a pair of stress balls. He wouldn’t be able to get away with any of this with a normal woman, and while he couldn’t remember clearly what it was like, he was certain this was better.

As he got rougher and rougher with the body, more water began to splash into the mouth surrounding his dick. As the various fluids began to shake together, there was a growing sloshing noise in the dead throat, and Link felt the stimulation around his cock reach its limit. He released the slowly bruising breasts and grabbed the flailing head at the top of the neck, keeping the dick tunnel steady. He sped up, sounds of liquid squelching and balls slapping as he readied to finally release his load.

“Aaaaaaaahh…”

He moaned loudly as he thrust one, twice, before shooting his hips forward as far as he could. It wasn’t a yell by normal standards, but his unashamed groan of pleasure was the loudest and most passionate sound to come out of his mouth since he woke up. He felt ropes upon ropes of his semen shoot uselessly down the throat of the woman he killed, as he stood there for what felt like eternity as his cock pulsed. The pleasure of finally getting his rocks off was so powerful he nearly fainted. His legs gave out from under him, and he fell backwards into the river, dragging the corpse in his hands with him.

After a moment of flailing Link got back to his feet and looked around for the body. He saw it a bit down river and reached over for it, not willing to part with his new toy yet. He caught it by the foot and dragged it over to himself, before picking it up bridal style and walking out of the river, wandering to the felled tree that his equipment leaned against. He glanced down to observe the departed delight in his arms and was met with a sight that he couldn’t help giggle at. The head of the body was tilted to the side in the same surprised face when it had been killed. However, unlike before there was a large stream of white liquid drooling out. The water and cum had mixed sloshing around inside her, making it look like she had poured an entire milk carton on her face. If one didn’t know she was dead, they might think she was surprised by a blowjob.

Link shook his head; he was getting distracted again. He walked over to the log, and unceremoniously dropped the body onto it. The body laid there arched on its back as Link decided on what to do next. As he looked at the body, he found it hard to, well, get hard. After such a release, he needed a moment to catch his breath. He then remembered a potion he had made back on the plateau, for climbing the cliff face. He ended up not needing it then but realized now was the perfect opportunity. He reached down into the pouch beside him, pulling out a phial of green liquid and immediately downing it, trying not to think about its content. As he chugged the energizing elixir, he looked at the calmly cooling corpse and frowned at the sight. The face was on his side of the log and he found it slightly less amusing now, and the front body was a mess of burns and bruises. When he finished the drink, he tossed the empty bottle away before walking over to the other side of the log. From there he got a look at his current objective, those perfect folds. Even in death, this body’s vagina was just as beautiful, the rest however…

Link felt his nethers begin to stir again at the sight of the pussy and began to get ready for round 2. He grabbed the body by the shoulder and flipped it over on its stomach, nodding happily at the ass that was now stuck prominently in the air above the pussy. This was a far better sight. He gripped those succulent cheeks, but found it freezing to the touch. He pouted for a moment, before remembering another tonic in his collection. He pushed himself against the rear of the corpse, leaning over it to reach into his bag again. He pulled out another phial, with a red substance in it. He wasn’t sure if this would work, but he had brewed this concoction in order to stay warm in the cold mountain climate. If it worked on him, any other sack of meat should be no different. He grabbed the hair of the body, lifting the front end up so it no longer pointed downward, and pouring the red liquid down its hatch.

After getting ever drop into its mouth, he tossed the bottle aside with the other one and put a hand across its chest, grabbing a breast. Holding the body up with one arm, he released his other hand holding the hair, reaching it across the body to the other breast as its head rolled forward. He now stood upright with the body, holding it there with his arms crisscrossed over the corpse’s chest. As he stood there waiting for the body to warm, he grinded his now enlarged erection between the soft cheeks of the woman’s ass. Hands roamed up and down it’s chest, searching for warmth. Eventually one of them reached down low enough and plunged into the corpse’s cunt. Link was happy to find that it was still moist and was even pleasant to the feel. He threw the body forward back over the log and moved himself behind the two open holes.

He gripped his dick and slapped it between the ass cheeks a couple times, before maneuvering the rod in front of his intended target. He pushed forward slightly, and the head breached the folds of the vagina. Link groaned and tried to push further but met resistance. Growling, he grabbed the Yiga’s hips and _pushed_. The force was more than enough to break whatever resistance had formed, and Link began to move his hips back and forth. The potion had certainly done its trick, and Link couldn’t stop reaching his dick further into the dead woman’s warm embrace. He leaned over and hugged the top part of the corpse, finally feeling the heat of another’s body on his after all this time. He lay there humping the remains like a horny dog for a while until he needed to come again.

Link stopped himself though and pulled out of the heavenly embrace, before aiming his dick for his second target. He forced his prick between the previously slapping cheeks and into the asshole. There was more resistance than the first hole, but Link’s adrenaline was too high to notice the slight struggle, pushing right through and continuing his pounding, just as vigorously as before. He felt his balls ready to release but he couldn’t stop himself. He kept thrusting as he orgasmed without missing a beat. He kept going as his cum began to leak out the dead woman’s rear and down her leg. Link pulled out and switched back to the cunt, taking only a second to wipe his still-hard member off on the bubbly ass cheeks before continuing. No noise came out of Link’s mouth except grunts, groans, and growls as he ravaged and humiliated the corpse of the poor woman who dared try to kill him while in a bad mood.

* * *

_“Hoo”_

Link opened his eyes with a start. He was sitting against a log, and immediately shot to his feet to look around. The sky was orange, slowly turning to dusk. What had he been doing again? His gaze turned to the log he had been sleeping on, and he remembered.

On the turned timber was the dead body of the Yiga Footsoldier, laying there nude and covered in various fluids. Link shook his head. He didn’t remember much after the first couple times he came. He could only guess that the stamina potion was stronger than he thought, seeing as he’d apparently been fucking the corpse for a few hours straight. It had been turned face up at some point, and was looking mighty pale, warming potion having long worn off. Link merely shrugged, at least he felt a lot better now.

He dressed himself and dragged the body into the river. As he watched the body float down the stream, he could only wonder of its fate, and if anyone else would use it like he had. His stomach growled, having worked up an appetite with all that exercise. He reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the bananas from the bunch the Yiga woman had and began peeling it. He started walking away, eating the yellow fruit with a grin on his face.

Link had to admit, he felt a lot better than he did this morning and hoped the Yiga Clan never stopped sending sexy assassins after him to relieve his stress.


End file.
